Radiohead Or Coldplay
by charmed4eva112
Summary: How did the beach party really play out? Who was right about the song that was playing? OliverLily


**So, I saw the newest Hannah Montana episode that got leaked onto Youtube, and actually enjoyed it. Granted that Miley, Oliver and Lilly were sort of out of character, as usual this season, sadly. But I love Loliver, and am happy they're together! So, after watching this episode, I was wondering, what actually happened, in detail, during the beach party? Who was right about the song choice and their first date? Thus, I wrote this! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nada, zip.**

Lilly Truscott stood at the beach party on that dreadful cool February evening, wondering why she was here in the first place. It was the end of February, a stupid Friday night and she didn't have her best girl friend beside her. Miley was off filming Indiana Joanie as Hannah Montana with Chace Crawford and wouldn't be back for another two weeks or so. Miley had a tutor for school on the set, so luckily she wouldn't be far behind in school (she told the principal that she had to go visit her favourite aunt who was sick in Nevada).

Lilly didn't even know why she agreed to come to this party. The beach was full with people, most of them she didn't even know. She knew Rico, who was dancing with some girl about five years older than him; Jackson was around here too, with Sarah, just to be nice, and Oliver was talking to his ex girlfriend, Joanie, for some reason. They were still friends even after the breakup last month.

Lilly sighed as she sat on a chair, sipping her punch she got, looking around. She was happy that she and Oliver had been spending more time together. Ever since Miley left to go film her movie, she and Oliver were closer than ever, a happy time for her. She never really spent as much time with Oliver when Miley came along, because she and Miley always hung out. They did spend time together, but not as often as third grade.

Lilly sighed as she spotted Oliver walk over to where she was sitting. Lilly smiled faintly as she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out just as Oliver took a seat next to her.

"Is that Miley?" Oliver asked. Lilly nodded.

"Yeah, she says that she just finished filming for the night and is going to dinner with Chace and the other cast tonight," Lilly answered. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, she'll be taking lots of pictures for you, right?" he asked sarcastically. Lilly nodded.

"Of course. I can't help but like Chace! He's so hot!" Lilly squealed. Oliver just laughed.

"But not as hot as Smoken Oken, right?" Oliver teased.

"You still go by that ridiculous nickname?" Lilly asked, amused, but pleased to hear it again after so long. Oliver nodded, shaking his shaggy black hair.

"Of course. How can I forget the nickname I gave myself?" Oliver asked casually. Lilly just rolled her eyes, smacking him lightly.

"Give it up, Oken. Nobody will ever call you that," Lilly said. Oliver grinned cheekily.

"How about Ollie-pop?" Oliver asked, causing Lilly to gape at him.

"Ollie-pop? What kind of name is that?" Lilly asked. Oliver shrugged.

"I think it's a cute name," he said innocently. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"That's even more unlikely than someone calling me Lilly-pop," she said.

"It could happen Lilly," Oliver said, shrugging. Lilly just shook her head as she scanned the big crowd again, as the music played loudly. Suddenly, she spotted Wally walking over toward them. Oh no, Lilly thought frantically. Nose-Whistle Wally! He had been trying to talk to Lilly all night. Lilly was pretty sure he was going to ask her to slow dance, because a slow song was just coming on. Hey, it was her favourite band, Radiohead! Thinking of You was the song, in fact, one of her favourites.

Lilly wanted to dance, but not with Wally.

"Here comes Wally," Lilly muttered outloud. Oliver heard her and glanced at Wally, who got distracted momentarily.

"Why? What's wrong?" Oliver asked. Lilly sighed.

"Well, he's going to ask me to dance, but I really don't want to, well, not with him," Lilly answered, groaning mentally as Wally walked toward them again.

"That sucks," he said as Lilly stood up.

"Maybe I can make a run for it," she said thoughtfully. Oliver stood up too, shaking his head.

"No, you can't. Just tell him you don't want to dance," Oliver suggested. Lilly shook his head.

"No way! I don't want to hurt his feelings! Besides, I do want to dance, just not with him," she admitted.

"Well, you better figure out a plan, and fast," Oliver murmured. Lilly's eyes widened as she looked toward an empty spot. If I could just push past the people and make it out of here-

"Hey Lilly!" Wally's voice said, a very familiar high pitched noise sounding just after he spoke. Lilly grimaced as she turned to see Wally, smiling at her, whistling through his nose as usual.

"Oh, hey Wally. What's up?" she asked timidly.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering-"he started before Lilly interrupted.

"Oh, Wally! Um, I'm sorry, I promised Oliver a dance!" she said quickly, grabbing Oliver, who looked confused.

"Oh, ok," Wally said sadly. Lilly grinned as she pulled Oliver to the place where everyone was dancing.

"Thanks Ollie," Lilly thanked her best friend as she wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck, seeing Wally watching them dance.

"Um, no problem Lilly," Oliver said. Lilly sighed as the two remained quiet, Lilly just listening to the music, as they danced. This was nice, it was so peaceful. Lilly felt so calm, she laid her head on Oliver's shoulder. She could hear Oliver sigh happily as they continued to dance.

This was nice, she didn't have to worry about Miley interrupting them, or people making fun of them or anything like that. To her right now, they were the only two people on the beach, two best friends dancing together, in complete harmony.

"Your hair smells like apples," Oliver then whispered in her ear, causing Lilly to pick her head up and gaze into his eyes. She smiled as she continued gazing into his eyes. She never noticed them before. They were really nice.

"Thanks, I have this special shampoo that is apple scented," Lilly said softly.

"Well, it suits you. I like apples," he commented, causing Lilly to laugh. The two continued to dance slowly, even as the song started ending. She just gazed into Oliver's eyes, something pulling her closer to him. This weird vibe was given off of both of them.

What is wrong with me, Lilly thought as the two stopped dancing, and stood still. Her arms remain around his neck, his arms remaining around her waist. It felt so right. She was feeling something for Oliver she never felt before.

Suddenly, Lilly leaned forward and captured Oliver's lips with her. She didn't even process what she did at first. But soon, her mind caught up to her actions, but she didn't stop. Neither did Oliver, as the two stood, kissing, the song faintly changing as they kissed for a good ten seconds. Oliver broke off the kiss to come up for air, as the two looked at each other.

"Wow," both managed to say, awestruck.

"I don't know what came over to me Oliver, but I…liked it," Lilly admitted as her arms fell to her side. Oliver's hands came off her waist but it grabbed Lilly's hands instead.

"I liked it too," he admitted. Lilly smiled as they walked toward a quiet place.

"So, does that mean we're dating?" Lilly asked. Oliver shrugged.

"Only if you want it to. I'm all for it," Oliver said quickly. Lilly thought, then nodded.

"Yeah, we can give it a shot Ollie-pop," she said teasingly, as Oliver's eyes lit up.

"You called me Ollie-pop! Not even Joanie would call me that," he said happily. Lilly rolled her eyes.

"It's a weird nickname but I'll give it a chance," she said.

"That's great, Lilly-pop," he said. Lilly smiled brightly at her new boyfriend, not minding the nickname one bit.

"So, I figure we have to go out on a date sooner or later. Why don't we make it tomorrow?" Lilly asked. Oliver nodded.

"Sure. How about we go see a movie?" Oliver asked.

"I like ice-skating though," Lilly said. Oliver thought for a minute.

"How about we go ice-skating then? There's a movie playing at the ice-skating rink tomorrow, for the monthly movie skate thingie," Oliver suggested. Lilly nodded.

"Sure," she said brightly.

"Great. So, um, I'm going to go home. I'll see you tomorrow Lilly-pop. I'll pick you up at one," he suggested.

"Sure," Lilly said, pecking Oliver's lips quickly before leaving the party. Oliver sighed as he watched his new girlfriend leave, a happy smile dancing on his lips. A minute later, he left and walked back to his house, a million thoughts running through his mind, excited for his date with Lilly.

**Ok, so that's how I thought it would play out. I thought technically Lilly would be right about the band that played when they danced, which was Radiohead, but when they kissed, I imagined it was in between Radiohead and Coldplay, which is what I put it too (though Lilly wouldn't remember the song after they kissed because she'd be too excited). So, they both were right, but when they danced together, it would be Radiohead.**

**As for the first date, I tried to make them both right, so I made them go ice-skating, but then you could go off the ice and watch some kind of movie in another room. But really, Lilly was right in this sense, because Oliver would be too excited and happy to really pay attention to details, which is the most important thing. The company should be all that matters, no the details surrounding the company.**

**So, I really hope you enjoyed this. I tried to keep them in character as much as I could. So, yeah, review if you enjoyed my rendition of the beach party. **


End file.
